A Love Through Time
by AmericanGamerGirl
Summary: To lose the one you love, is the worst pain imaginable.


_**Vladimir's Point of View**_

 _I hear the music from the ballroom before I even reach it. As I enter, I see dresses of all colors being twirled and spun into a tie-dye of bright and dark colors. I let out a small smile as I watch everyone laugh and dance while having a good time. I glaze around the room looking to see if she has arrived yet. I am about to give up when I hear it. The voice of the one I was looking for._

 _"Szia, my lord."_

 _"Alo, my fair lady." I say this as I turn to face her with a bow._

 _I look to see her standing there behind me. Her face hidden behind a mask showing off her emerald green eyes. Her dress simple yet elegant fiting her perfectly with it's green color and black lace. I look farther up to see she is wearing a green choker as well, tying the whole thing together, however I see she is missing one thing._

 _"You look stunning as always, but you are missing one thing, my lady."_

 _"And what may that be, my lord."_

 _"This, my lady." I place the flower in her hair._

 _"My lord, you are missing something as well."_

 _"Am I, my lady?"_

 _"Lean down, please."_

 _I do as I'm told. I then feel as she lays something on my head. I lift it up to see her smiling._

 _"You were missing your hat, my lord."_

 _I stand back to my full height looking a bit down at her to see she is watching the dancers while peeking at me._

 _"Would you care to dance, my lady?"_

 _"I would love to, my lord."_

 _We walk to the dancers and join into the waltz sending us into a mixture of red and green as we dance together. We dance for what feels like hours enjoying each others company. I glance at her as we come to the end of our dance. As we stand from our bows, I gently take her hand in mine._

 _"Would you care to go for a walk on a fine night like this, my lady?"_

 _"Igen, my lord."_

 _I smile at her as I lead her away from the dancers out into the garden. I look and see that the night stars are shinning just as brightly as the full moon as it casts it's rays of lights around us. While we walk on the path, I reach into my pocket to be sure it is still there. I feel myself grow a bit nervous at what I'm about to do._

 _"Vladimir, are you alright?"_

 _I snap out of my thoughts when she says my name. "I'm fine, Elizaveta."_

 _I glanced ahead and see we have reached the middle of the garden and are now at the gazebo. I take her inside._

 _"It's a lovely night isn't it Vladimir."_

 _"Not as lovely as you Elizaveta."_

 _She walks toward me now without her mask; I see the fading remains of a blush on her face._

 _"Vladimir, I wish this night didn't have to end."_

 _"As do I, my love."_

 _I pull her to me as shuffle along in each other's embarce. I lift her chin up gently as I lean down and give her a quick kiss._

 _"Te iubesc, Elizaveta."_

 _"Szeretlek, Vlad."_

 _"Elizaveta, you know I will love you for ever and always, don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do, for I will always love you too."_

 _I smile before kneeling down on one knee while still holding her hand._

 _"Then Elizaveta Héderváry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I wait for her answer when I feel something wet hit my hand. I look up and see a few tears running down her face. Is she sad? Does she not want to be my wife?_

 _"Valdimir Lupei, I would love to be your wife."_

 _I stand up and slid the ring onto her hand. I then look up with a smile on my face while giving her a deep kiss._

 _"You have just made me the happiest man in the world, Elizaveta."_

 _She is about to stay something when we both hear it._

 _"Well, isn't this just touching..." A voice says coldly from behind us._

 _I turn and see a gang of men outside the gazebo while wondering what is going on._

 _"To bad this will never happen!" The man says with a sneer._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"We want the girl of course. You see the boss man knows your little secret, Vlad. He isn't going to let a monster like you marry her."_

 _They start getting closer as I pull her behind me whispering, "Eliza, when I say now I want you to run back to the ballroom, okay? I will handle these guys."_

 _"But Vlad-..."_

 _She doesn't get to finish due to the guys jumping in to attack us. I quickly block them but more show up and grab her. I quickly throw the guys out of the way. I then rush to her knocking out the two guys with holding her. They surround us again as I pull her close. I count the guys as they surround us. There is eight minus the two I knocked out. One charges forward with a knife to which I manage to get Elizaveta out of the way. The attacker then throws the knife at her. I jump in the way taking the blow. I can feel my anger rising, but I have to stay in control, stay in control, stay in control, stay in con-... BANG! I feel the bullet as it lodges into my shoulder. BANG! BANG! I feel as two more enter my stomach and chest. Before I can think I attack the first guy in front of me lauching onto his neck. I feel as the blood frenzy begins mixing with my anger. My thoughts become muddled as this begans. I move on to the next guy as he comes up to attack me. I take down two more with a few punches and kicks. A smirk manages to snake it's way onto my lips as I take them down. I freeze however when I hear another gunshot and a scream. I turn just in time to see her falling to the ground and the man who shot her running. I dash after him and knock him to the ground breaking one of his legs in the process. I then run back to her._

 _"Elizaveta..."_

 _"Vladimir, are you alright?"_

 _"Your on death's doorstep and your worrying about me." I say this as I fell the first of tears fall._

 _"Of course I would worry about you."_

 _She brings her hand up to my face as I pull her to my chest, cradling her close. I can see the light fading from her eyes while I holder her tighter._

 _"Vladimir, szeretlek forever and..."_

 _"Always." I finish for her as the tears slide down my face, and her hand falls to the ground._


End file.
